


Hidden In Shadows

by MaggiesAngel, Roguex1979



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Isolated, Oral Sex, Sex, Sweet Loki, Vaginal Fingering, body image issues, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid never wanted any complications. She was happy to live alone in the woods, hiding her shame. Then one day, she rescued a wolf from his injuries, becoming fast friends with him. Little did she know that with Fenrir comes Loki...</p><p>Loki knows why Astrid hides. Join them both as Astrid tries desperately to avoid Loki's charm and Loki tries to show Astrid that her shame runs only skin deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The winter storm had arrived in a matter of days and stayed nearly three weeks. Three days ago, the sun finally broke through and the snow had now melted enough that Astrid could see the few stone steps up to her front door.

Wrapped in furs and her high leather boots, she opened the door to step outside. She took a deep breath of the crisp air, thankful to be able to get out the cabin, even her scars were not feeling as tight out in the sunshine. “Well, Shadow, it looks like that awful spell has finally broken,” she murmured as the large black wolf that had kept her company padded outside with her. He sniffed the air cautiously, eyes narrowed.

Astrid grinned at his expression as she went over to the small shack to check on her goats and chickens, feeding them generously. During the storm, she had only been able to crawl out through a high window, across a hard-packed path in the snow, and thrown down some food through another high window into the shack. Now that she could properly check on the animals, Astrid was glad to see they looked no worse for wear.

As she moved back to where she had left the wolf, she met his red eyes. He finished sniffing the ground and looked up at her as if waiting to see what she wanted to do. The snow had melted in the sun, enough that Astrid could walk through the drifts without too much difficulty. She smiled down at Shadow, stroking the soft fur on his head. “I don’t know about you, but I need to stretch my legs. I understand if you’re ready to leave, Shadow, but I do appreciate your help and your company, my friend.”

Astrid watched as the wolf started to wander off. He turned to see if she was following him. Smiling, she shook her head with amusement, wandering down the path they both knew well, towards a clearing in the trees. There, Shadow stopped and waited for her to catch up. Laughing softly, she shook her head again at him. “So, not planning on leaving me just yet then, hmm?”

Steam puffed out of his mouth, his breath hotter than the chilly air as he looked up at her. Shadow’s tongue, which was lolled out to the side, suddenly pulled back into his mouth as his ears perked up. His eyes came into sharp focus as he turned to stare out into the trees. His head turned to look off to the right as if hearing something, and the wolf’s ear twitched when he huffed deeply.

Frowning, Astrid tilted her head, his actions strange. “What is it?” she whispered, stiffening. She stood frozen, listening, but couldn’t hear anything. Sighing, Astrid wasn’t surprised; she knew a wolf’s hearing was far more acute. Still, it made her nervous. She had never seen him act like this before, sounding almost as if he was trying to speak; not quite howling, not quite barking like a dog, but as if he were aware of something she couldn’t see.

Reaching down, Astrid kept her hand on Shadow’s head, relieved that his hackles weren’t raised. She looked through the trees, trying to discern what alerted him.

He took a few small steps towards where he was staring and began to whine. His ears twitched again and he grunted softly.

She shook her head down at him. “If you need to go, Shadow, go,” she murmured, smiling slightly at him. “I won’t be offended. Go on.”

He turned his head towards her and whimpered. He nuzzled her hand, then looked back towards the woods again. That’s when she heard very faint noises coming from the trees, the sounds of someone calling out. Shadow didn’t leave, making more sounds with the occasional odd ‘woof’.

Astrid realized Shadow was bringing someone closer. She swallowed hard and turned to leave, heading back towards the cabin. She heard Shadow whine and then felt him bite at her furs, pulling on them to force her back. By then, she heard a voice call out, “Fenrir!”

_Clearly a man’s voice_ , Astrid thought, noticing it was questing, not urgent.

Shadow released her coat to bark, but immediately grabbed hold again to stop her from leaving, and she stumbled. She licked her lips, her eyes wide as she whispered, “Please. Please, just let me go back inside. You can stay here for your master, I won’t interfere! Just please, let me go!” She fought with the wolf to get her jacket back when the figure broke through the brush unnoticed.

 ** ** ** **

Loki pushed through the thicket, his eyes wide and he grinned at the scene before him. “Fenrir! There you are!” Frowning when the wolf didn’t immediately come to him, he studied the pair more closely. _“Is this the girl?”_ he asked the wolf through their mental bond.

  _“Yes, Father,”_ Fenrir replied.

Hearing the man’s voice, still struggling to release her coat from the wolf’s grip, Astrid shook her hair to cover her face to hide her shameful scars, her breath quickening.

Watching her odd behaviour, Loki  smiled. “Hello, Astrid.”

Astrid flinched at being called by name and stepped back from him. “H-h-h-hello,” she whispered, glancing back and forth between the man and wolf. She frowned. “H-how do you know my name?” she asked, taking a few more steps away. She suddenly stopped when the wolf tugged on her coat again.

“I am Loki. I know all about you from my wolf, Fenrir,” Loki replied, indicating the black beast who was still pulling on her furs. “Feny, stop that!” he said sharply.

The wolf dropped her coat immediately and Astrid looked down, stroking the animal’s head gently. “Fenrir, hmm?” she asked, smiling slightly down at him. “Hope you haven’t minded me calling you Shadow all this time…”

Fenrir closed his eyes happily as Astrid scratched behind his ears, nuzzling her other hand.

Shaking his head, Loki chuckled and grinned at the scene. _“Tart,”_ he teased Fenrir, who snorted back in response. “So, you’re the one who took care of my Fenrir when he was injured last summer,” Loki said. “He’s told me all about that. How kind and generous you were. I’ve looked over the injuries and the work you did to heal him. It’s impressive to say the least. I thank you.” He watched as Astrid frowned with confusion between the pair.

“He…told you?” she asked. “How?”

Loki chuckled and realized he might have said too much. Looking at Fenrir, he nodded slightly before addressing her again. “Fenrir is my wolf, and I’m very close to him. I have a magical bond with him that allows me to hear his thoughts, and he can hear mine.” As he spoke, Loki stepped slowly, cautiously, towards her.

Astrid’s mind ran over everything that had been said, and Loki watched her face pale with realisation, her eye widening as he could see one through the cascade of dark chestnut hair.

“Loki…” she whispered. “As in…Prince…” Astrid sucked in a sharp breath. “I…I’m sorry!” She bowed slightly then straightened. She took a few more steps back when she realized Loki was closer, turning to keep the right side of her face away from him.

Loki stopped moving, not wanting to frighten her. “It’s alright, Astrid. No need for formalities out here in the woods. Not when you saved Feny’s life. I am most grateful to you.” He looked around, pulling the furs closer around him. “It’s still quite chilly. Would you mind awfully providing me with some hot tea before we make our way back?"

Astrid felt her face flush and she dropped her head. “I…I’m sorry,” she apologized again. “I’m not used to encountering people way out here.” She glanced down to Fenrir, who was still standing next to her, leaning gently against her body. She nodded. “Yes, of course. Please, follow me.” Turning, she led the way back to the cottage, her back tense, knowing Loki was following.

Inside, the cabin was stuffy from having been closed up so long. After taking off her boots, Astrid opened a few shutters a little to let in some fresh air. She then put on some water to boil. Seeing Loki closing the door behind him; she dropped her eyes. “If you’ll give me just a moment,” she said before disappearing into the bedroom at the back, shutting herself in.

Usually, when alone with the wolf, Astrid wore short-sleeved shirts, warm enough with the fire; but now she felt the need to cover her arms in Loki’s presence. She usually felt safe from the need to cover scars but simply could not leave her arms bared to the Prince...to anyone. She never had to hide from herself or the animals in the woods; she only did when she’d go to the village for supplies.

The situation suddenly felt suffocatingly hot for Astrid, like flames were licking her skin again. She rushed to open the bedroom window, sucking in deep breaths of cold air outside. Her hands braced on the windowsill as Astrid stared outside. Her breath fogged from her lips, and she glanced at the closed door, knowing she was expected in the other room. _Shadow...no...Fenrir knows him. So I should be safe enough,_ she thought to herself, shivering slightly as the cold seeped into her body. She closed the window and turned to the main room.

When she appeared again, Astrid’s arms were covered by a long-sleeved blouse; she also wore a loose scarf that was wrapped around her neck and a long skirt. Her hair hid the right side of her face. The only skin truly showing were her hands and the left side of her face. Loki hung his heavy furs next to the door, and she quietly moved to grab two large mugs from the shelf, filling the bottoms with tea leaves.

Coming farther into the cabin, Loki stroked Fenrir’s head as he studied the homestead slowly, standing closer to the fire to warm up. He noted the cabin looked homey and well lived in. From what Fenrir had told him after returning to the palace following his recovery the previous summer, Loki knew that Astrid had been living here alone for years. The longer the silence stretched, the more he could feel tension rising from the young woman. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him, so he asked, even if he knew the answer. “Been here long?”

Astrid glanced at Loki while moving back to the fire; she carefully added wood, then nodded. “Several years,” she replied softly. It felt strange having someone else in her home and his presence was quite imposing; coupled with his physical size, it made her shiver slightly.

When Fenrir came over, Astrid smiled and settled on her knees, letting him lean against her body. “The water will take just a few moments more to boil, my Lord,” she said, not looking up.

“Please; call me Loki,” he replied, turning and sitting on a sturdy looking chair. “So, Astrid,” he continued, trying to draw her into a conversation, “what can you tell me of yourself? And what reward would you have from me for being selfless and taking care of Fenrir, a wild animal to your knowledge, when I could not?”

She looked up at him, a shocked expression on her face, shaking her head. “Nothing,” she replied. “I expect nothing, my...Loki.” Astrid caught herself before she called him ‘Lord’ again. “He needed help, I helped him. I would have done the same for any animal that was wounded. The fact that Sha...that Fenrir allowed me near him was amazing. He came back to help me survive the storm. If he hadn’t been bringing me meat in the days before the snow hit, I would never have had enough stockpiled. He then stayed to keep me warm…” She smiled brightly down at the wolf, his head in her lap. She stroked his ears, tugging them gently. “I don’t expect anything in return, nor do I want anything. Except...maybe that he be allowed to come back and visit me still?”

Loki smiled at Astrid and leaned back in the chair. “Of course. You two have become fast friends. I like seeing that. Feny has difficulties making friends,” he said with a sigh.

_“Eh, what?”_ Fenrir asked, his head turning towards Loki with astonishment.

  _"Just go with it!”_ Loki replied back, keeping his face saddened.

  _“Just what are you hoping to accomplish, father?”_

 Loki ignored the wolf’s question. “But I must insist that you allow _me_ to come and visit you as well.” He watched as her hand stilled on Fenrir’s head.

 “I...I am...unused to having visitors,” she repeated, unable to look at the prince. She continued to pet the wolf. “Animals, yes, but...I…” She swallowed and shook her head slightly, staring down into Fenrir’s eyes, biting her lip.

 Loki nodded, not remotely surprised by her reluctance. Fenrir had told him how she had been mistreated by others, how Astrid had unknowingly spoken so openly in front of the beast. She’d had no idea he was not entirely what he seemed.

Not wanting to push too hard but intrigued by the woman, Loki smiled. “Humour me,” he said gently as the pot of water began to boil. “Feny will come back as he pleases, but I will come on occasion as well, just to keep you company.” He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, studying her closely. “What are you so worried about?” he asked.

 Astrid got up to take the pot off the fire and poured the hot water into the prepared mugs. “I...I don’t know,” she admitted softly.

When she handed him his mug, Loki noticed scars on her right wrist; they flowed in intricate patterns down onto the top of her hand. He settled back into the chair while she sat back on the floor. He studied her, thinking over what he’d previously learned when Fenrir told him of Astrid and her scars. Loki had then found which village she was from and the circumstances surrounding her injuries became clearer.

 Sitting quietly, he sipped his tea and relished its warmth, breaking the silence. “The fire spread too quickly. There was nothing you could have done, Astrid. You would have died too…”

Astrid’s hand started shaking as he spoke, forcing her to set down her cup for fear of dropping it. Swallowing hard, she hugged herself. “I _should_ have died,” she whispered. “That was what everyone said after. It would have been better if I had!” She pushed herself to stand, walking farther away over to a window, her body shivering. She stayed close enough to see Loki but avoided looking at him.

Loki sipped his tea  and carefully asked, “Why did they say that? Because of your scars?”

Feeling tears prickling her eyes and her throat tightening, Astrid let out a deep breath. “They worked hard to save me...it took a long time for me to heal,” she murmured. “I wasn’t _supposed_ to heal. I became... _this_!”

“But you’re _alive!_ ” Loki said with a smile. “And you can do such wonderful things! You took care of Feny, saved his life. He would surely have died if not for you.” Staring at Astrid, he could see he wouldn’t reach her this way but he did not expect to on his first visit.

Standing, he downed the rest of the warm liquid and then offered the empty mug to Astrid. When she reached to take it, he gently grabbed her hand. She gasped, trying to pull away, but he wouldn’t let her go. He smiled down at her, meeting her one eye. Lifting her hand to his mouth, he kissed the back of it, purposely pressing his lips where her scars were.

“Thank you, Astrid, for saving my _son_ ,” he said. Letting go of her hand, he grinned and added, “And for the tea.” He moved to the door and pulled on his furs, leaving the cabin without another word.

Astrid went to the door and watched Loki leaving, still shocked over the revelation and shaken by his touch. Fenrir stood next to her and it made her smile. She looked at him. “Don’t be a stranger,” she murmured to him. “And thank you...for everything.”

Fenrir snuffled against her hand and licked it where Loki had kissed it only moments before. He then moved to where Loki was waiting for him.

Astonished, Astrid watched Fenrir grow to more than twice his size, up past Loki’s waist.

Loki turned, flashed a smile at the girl and waved before he and Fenrir continued on their way. Looking down at the wolf, Loki asked aloud, “You _will_ come back to see her, yes?”

_“Yes, Father,”_ the wolf responded.

Astrid closed the door to her cabin, leaning against it, taking in all that had happened in the last hour or so. She pulled her scarf off, tucking her hair behind her ear. “His...son,” she murmured to herself, shaking her head with disbelief. “Okay then…”


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly a week passed before Fenrir visited again. After shrinking down to his smaller frame, the wolf scratched at the door of the cabin and waited. Loki cloaked himself in the shadows and watched from afar.

Astrid wrapped herself in a blanket before she opened the door, then smiled at the wolf. “Fenrir!” she greeted warmly, bending to hug him and bury her face into his neck. She had missed him dearly. She pulled back and looked around for Loki, letting out a relieved breath when she realized Fenrir was alone.

The weather had warmed further, snow melting slowly, so Astrid grabbed a sweater. “I haven’t been to check the area the last few days. Care to join me? Oh, and since I’ve seen your true size, if you want to change, you can,” she added as she pulled the door closed behind her.

Fenrir tilted his head to the side as if he were debating, but when they started to walk away from the cabin and down the path, he grew. He snorted as he shook out his fur, now coming up to Astrid’s chest. She turned to him and smiled as she shook her head. “Such a beast,” she murmured. She shoved at him playfully. When she heard a soft chuff come from his chest, Astrid laughed softly. “Yes, yes. I’m so utterly terrified of you,” she assured, still laughing as she reached up and rubbed his ears affectionately while they walked.

Loki stayed at a distance, using his magic to stay wrapped in shadows, out of Astrid’s sight. He watched his son and Astrid’s interactions with interest. When they reached a large clearing, Loki rolled his eyes as Fenrir found a large stick and took it over to Astrid. _“Oh, Feny…”_

_“Shut up, I like it!”_ the wolf barked in his head.

Astrid smiled at Fenrir, patting his head. Pulling back her arm, she twisted her entire body and launched the stick. Her laughter echoed through the clearing, the ground almost vibrating as the wolf galloped over it. Fenrir grabbed the stick and trotted back, wanting more play.

“A wolf, playing fetch,” Astrid sighed with a grin after one throw of the stick. “I never would have guessed this.”

She kept throwing, back and forth for over an hour, until Fenrir was panting and her shoulder ached. “The stream is back, closer to home,” she said to him, stretching. “You need a drink and I need to rest. So enough for today, you big puppy!” Giggling as Fenrir moved slowly towards the water, Astrid rolled her eyes when the wolf stopped to look at her. “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

The water was cold so Astrid scooped some up to drink herself. Wetting both hands, she rubbed them over her face and the back of her neck to cool off. “Coming back for dinner?” she asked as she stood, staring down at the wolf. “Or do you have to go back to your...father?” she asked, still hesitating over the last word.

Fenrir lapped at the water and then snorted, shaking his head to send droplets of water flying off him as if to say no.

_“I will return home. You just return before dark,”_ Loki told Fenrir.

_“After dinner,”_ Fenrir replied back. He glanced to where he alone could see Loki, who  nodded his agreement and walked away.

They returned to the cabin and as they climbed the few steps leading to the door, Fenrir shrunk back down so he could fit into the smaller space. Astrid closed the door behind him and stroked his head, smiling at him. “Give me a minute to get food from the cold storage,” she told him.

She moved the trap door in the middle of the floor, then went down the ladder. Beneath the cabin was a dug-out room that was simply earthen walls, where she was able to keep food fresh. She emerged with goods for stew where she only needed to add meat and water. Along with her meal, she brought along a large chunk of meat for Fenrir. “I hope you’re in the mood for elk,” she said with a smile, laying out the flank on a large plate and setting it down for the wolf.

Astrid put what she needed into the pot for her stew, having prepared the broth for it earlier in the day. After she ladled out a bowl, she settled in one of the two chairs near the fire and ate quietly. Fenrir quickly finished his meal and gnawed on the bone until she set her bowl aside. He went over to lay his head in her lap. She rubbed his ears gently, staring into space, a heavy frown on her face.

When her hand stilled, Fenrir snuffled Astrid’s hand to get her attention, licking her wrist and tilting his head at her. Astrid had questions, he could see that, not that he could answer them.

“So...he’s your father,” she murmured, staring down at him, scratching his ears again.

Fenrir blinked at her, unable to speak. He nuzzled her hand again, then lowered himself to her feet and flopped on his side, content and full. Astrid laughed softly, shaking her head. She sighed, bent down, and stroked the soft fur of his belly, biting the inside of her cheek. As she shifted to sit next to him on the floor, it reminded her of the days when he had been recovering and laying there wounded. “Life was...simpler when I thought you were simply a wolf with red eyes, you know,” she grumbled at him, tugging on his fur playfully. “I wouldn’t have all these questions swirling around in my head.”

Fenrir took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. They sat for a while, happy in each other’s company until he looked out the window. He suddenly stood. It was now dark outside. He walked over to the door to be let out. Astrid stood and moved over to the door. Opening it, she crouched down to smile at him. “You’ll come back?” she asked softly, stroking his face.

Fenrir licked her face, a wolf’s promise before he dashed off into the treeline in a blur. He disappeared into the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful spring day when Fenrir returned to the cabin again. This time, Loki accompanied him.  When Astrid opened the door to the cabin and saw the Prince, she quickly turned away, covering her face quickly with her hair.

Loki saw her shocked expression before she turned away. Pointing to the large baskets strapped to Fenrir’s sides, he said, “I heard you have questions. Would you care to join us for a picnic?”

She nodded and looked at Fenrir. “I, uh...Let me just...get a shawl,” she replied softly, disappearing back into the cabin. The weather had warmed further, enough that Astrid loathed the idea of putting on long sleeves. Sighing to herself in her bedroom, she decided that since Loki already knew of the burns, she could live with the elbow-length blouse she had on and she wrapped a light shawl around her shoulders.

Loki smiled brightly at Astrid when she emerged, pleased that she had not covered up too much. He waited while she grabbed a large blanket and joined him and Fenrir. Loki kept silent as they walked up to the clearing and watched as she reached up to weave the fingers of her right hand into Fenrir’s fur, smiling at the wolf.

Looking around, Loki chose a place where the sun would soon break through the trees. While Astrid laid out the blanket, he removed the harness from Fenrir’s back, ‘freeing’ him. The wolf immediately took off toward the trees, shaking out his fur, making Loki chuckle at the sight. He handed one of the baskets over to Astrid as he began pulling food out from the other.

She continued to steal glances at him, chewing the inside of her cheek, then sat on the blanket. She laid out the food, shaking her head at everything he had brought. _It is nearly enough to feed a small army!_ Astrid mused, wondering why he had brought two baskets in the first place. _One would certainly have fed us both,_ she thought as she again peeked at him from the corner of her eyes.

Once everything was unpacked, Loki leaned back on his hands and stretched out his legs. He glanced over and frowned in disbelief to see Fenrir stalking a butterfly...and missing. Shaking his head, he turned to Astrid. “Feny tells me you have questions that he could not answer...Well, he _could_ answer them, you just would not be able to understand,” he said with a chuckle. Lifting a piece of bread and biting into it, he grinned. “I would be happy to answer any you may have.”

Picking up a piece of cheese, Astrid nibbled on it, pondering. She then glanced at his face. “All right,” she said softly. Movement caught her eye and she looked over to see Fenrir snapping after the bug. “Such a puppy,” she giggled. Clearing her throat, Astrid turned back to Loki, flushing. “Sorry. Right, umm...You...You said he’s your...son?” she stammered.

Nodding, Loki smiled fondly, watching the wolf. “Yes, he is. I had an affair with a Frost Giantess, for reasons that I will not elaborate. She bore me two sons and a daughter. Fenrir is the only one currently allowed in Asgard. Cruel to keep a father from his children, but I have to be content with what I have.” Turning, he looked at Astrid with a serious expression. “I really _am_ grateful to you for saving his life,” he said.

She flushed slightly, ducking her head. “I’m only glad I found him in time. I don’t know who or what he fought with, but...his wounds were horrific,” Astrid replied. Her eyes sought Fenrir out in the trees and she smiled as he continued to chase the butterfly. “He’s a remarkable animal...so kind. And I’m grateful to _him_. I wouldn’t have survived that winter storm if it weren't for him.”

Loki smiled at her. “He is a good boy. Always repays his debts...but he has found friendship in you as well. Feny is happy to be with you, reluctant oft times to come home,” he said, sighing heavily. “He _has_ to return though. He is not allowed to remain outside the palace after dark. He has to be...chained.” Loki frowned deeply. “I had a hard time explaining his absences over the summer when he was injured, and this past winter.”

“Chained?” Astrid asked with alarm, staring at Loki with surprise.

He nodded his head, his eyes sad. “The sins of the father are taken out on the children. I made a mistake a long time ago; Fenrir and my other children are paying for it. He must remain chained in the halls of Glaðsheimr under strict supervision until morning.” Loki shrugged and sighed. “We take it in our stride. He is used to it now, though he bit off Tyr’s hand when he went to strike Fenrir whilst chained. Served him right, but it didn’t do Feny any good. Nor me.”

Her hand over her mouth, Astrid turned to stare at Fenrir, who romped about so carefree. “And...how badly did you and he...pay for his absences? Both while he was injured, and when he came to help me?” she asked carefully, her eyes wide, worried, turning back to Loki.

Smiling, he glanced at her. “Fear not. Once I explained, the circumstances were easily confirmed by the gatekeeper, Heimdall. He could see that it was not a voluntary absence when he was injured, and that he was being well cared for. And _no one_ could have foreseen the sudden storm that appeared as if by magic!”

The storm had been caused by a spell gone wrong and not expected to last as long as it did. Turning towards Fenrir, Loki smiled slightly; his son had known something was amiss and come straight out to Astrid to help. But the spell had taught Loki to never dabble in weather magic again.

Astrid sighed in relief. “I...I can’t imagine such a gentle soul being treated so very poorly,” she murmured softly, turning to Fenrir.

Turning to look at her, the wolf snorted at her words. Loki grinned. _“She’s not wrong,”_ he told Fenrir silently.

_“I am a fearsome creature that will engulf the world!”_ Fenrir huffed.

_“Of course you are,”_ Loki placated. He watched as the wolf snorted and stalked off into the trees. “Oh dear, I’ve offended him. Or rather, you did. But don’t worry, I agree with you.” Turning to Astrid, he frowned. “You see he is gentle too, yes? And that I am not simply blinded by a parent’s love for their child?”

Astrid tried to call Fenrir back, but he would not return. She sighed and nodded. “Yes, I agree with you,” she replied. “If he were simply paying off a debt he felt he owed to me, he could have brought me meat and left before the storm hit. He didn’t; he stayed, kept me warm. He slept in my bed most nights to make certain I was warm enough in case the fire ran too low, much like I did for him when he was injured.” She explained everything with a small fond smile as she remembered. “The snow was packed firm enough and he could have gotten out through one of the high windows. Fenrir could have left me at any time. He chose to stay.”

“It wouldn’t have sat well with him for you to die in the cold, alone. He needed to make sure,” Loki explained as he watched her. “But, enough about that. Tell me...why do you hide yourself all the way up here? Are you not lonely, Astrid?” he asked.

She licked her lips at the sudden change of subject, looking away as she shrugged. “I...I am less lonely out here than I would have been living in that village,” she murmured, turning back to the food on the blanket.

“Do tell,” he urged gently. “Were their whisperings and concerns really all that bad to bear?”

“The...I was a teenager when the fire happened,” she replied softly with a sigh. “The adults...they pitied me. They were the ones...I heard so much about how pretty I _used_ to be. What a shame this had happened. How I would have been better off to have died with my parents…” Astrid glanced at his face, then turned to look out over the trees. “Then there were...the others. Girls my age, they...teased, and worse. And the boys…” Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes against the memories. “I was a monster in their eyes. Children were...afraid of me.” She took a shaky breath and wiped the tears that had gathered and began to fall. “I just...I couldn’t stay there anymore.”

Loki let her speak without interruption and resisted the urge to wipe her tears, doubting she would let him anyway. He scanned the treeline for Fenrir, but did not see him anywhere and turned back to the woman before him. “I am sorry, Astrid. I am sure that must have been hard for you. But you must know that not everyone would react that way to you? In fact, there are healers who could...improve your scars…”

Astrid turned to him, her eyes full of anguish. “Don’t tease me,” she whispered, shaking her head. “I don’t live in a palace like you do, my Lord.”

“I could take you to my healers,” Loki offered with a smile. “I would consider it small recompense for my son’s life.”

Astrid flushed. “Please,” she argued. “I’ve already said I don’t want anything for that. I adore Fenrir. I am just happy I was able to save him. And I don’t want to go... _there_.”

Loki had known she would refuse, and he nodded slightly. He was more than happy to learn about her as the woman she had become. He was not in the least surprised she did not want to go to the palace, given her experience in the village. He knew though that, sometimes, the smaller the towns, the smaller the minds.

The pair ate in silence, enjoying the sun when it finally broke over the top of the trees. Loki noticed her shifting more to the shade and frowned. “Is the sun bothering you, Astrid? You look hot...why not take off that shawl?”

Biting her lip, she pulled her hair over her shoulder to hide the scars on the right side of her neck as well as her face, sighing. Astrid reluctantly pulled off the shawl, but immediately covered her right arm with her left, rubbing the skin self-consciously.

“You live alone here, so why cover up?” He suddenly realized as he spoke. “You’re covering up for me?” he asked, surprised. “There is no need for that!” he assured her.

“I just...I just do,” Astrid replied simply, uncovering her arm but leaving her hair in place, shrugging, meeting his eyes with her uncovered one.

Loki didn’t push her further and ate more and watched as the sun moved farther on, allowing Astrid the excuse to pull the shawl back on. _The fact that she took it off in the first place shows_ _progress_ , he noted to himself as Fenrir wandered back into view.

After more awkward silence, Loki asking Astrid if she had more questions for him and her telling him no and not offering much else by way of conversation, they packed up the picnic baskets and returned to the cabin, walking in silence until they reached the stairs. “Tea?” Loki asked hopefully, not ready to give up quite so easily.

Astrid nodded, holding open the door to invite him in. “I just have to get water from the well,” she murmured as she glanced at him. “I’ll be right back.” She rushed past him to get outside to pull up fresh water, holding the bucket. Once she was alone, she let out a deep breath, shaking her head. Astrid had told Loki things that she had never admitted to anyone before. Of course there had been no one around, no other person around to tell over the years. It was only Fenrir she’d opened up to, and it had felt good to get it off her chest then.

Licking her lips, she went back inside and put the water on to boil. Biting the inside of her cheek, she turned to Loki, finally asking the question that had been on her mind for most of the day. “Why...why waste an entire day to come out here?”

Loki sat in the same chair he had occupied the weeks previously and smiled at her. “I don’t think you truly understand the depths to which I love my son, and level of gratitude I feel towards you for his life. And so, when I feel the need, I will come and share some time with you, Astrid. It is not, to use your words, wasting a day, in my opinion.”

Flushing, Astrid nodded and ducked her head shyly. She smiled as Fenrir came to lay next to her, putting his head in her lap. “You are such a sucky boy,” she murmured, tugging on his ears playfully as she giggled.

Loki laughed at the scene. “Yes, he is a bit of a tart,” he commented.

Fenrir pressed his ears back and growled softly, but Astrid didn’t even flinch, knowing he was reacting to Loki’s taunt. The wolf relaxed back onto her for a few moments until Astrid needed to rise and make the tea, which she and Loki enjoyed together.

When they finished, Loki rose and handed the mug back to her. “We must go, but thank you for a lovely day.”

Astrid nodded and watched Loki leave, again kneeling at the door, hugging Fenrir close, smiling into his neck. Meeting and holding Loki’s eyes for the first time, she nodded at him while he waited at the bottom of the stairs. “I…” Clearing her throat, Astrid flushed. “Thank you, for the picnic.”

He smiled widely when she did not look away, nodding at her. _Definite progress._ “You are more than welcome, Astrid.” He winked and turned, then started up the path, Fenrir following close behind. He had not made it far, before turning back and calling out to Astrid,  “See you in a few weeks!”

Astrid stayed silent watching them disappear down the path. In a few weeks, given how the weather had been, it would be even hotter. _If it’s hotter, will I still have the excuse of the shawl?_ she wondered to herself. She sighed softly to herself and closed the cabin door.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring had fully settled into the area around the cabin. Showers had fallen, making some of the loose ground shift slightly. The trees had fully bloomed, the flowers as well, and the animals were all coming out of the winter hibernation.

Loki took a deep breath of the fresh air, studying the lands as they walked. He could see why she had chosen this area to live; it was beautiful as it came into bloom. Fenrir stalked off on a hunt as Loki made his way up the steps to the cabin door, knocking loudly.

Astrid wore a short-sleeved blouse and tensed when she heard the knock. She both looked forward to and hated the sound of his knocks; it was nice to have company, and Astrid loved to see Fenrir. But Loki threw her off kilter. She threw a shawl around her shoulders and pulled the ribbon from her hair, freeing the brown locks, shaking them over her neck and face.

“My Lord,” she greeted as she opened the door. She had not seen him yet but knew no one else could be at her door.

Wearing a dark green tunic, black trousers, and boots seeing how warm it was, Loki’s smile faded to see Astrid’s face covered and the shawl back in place. “Hello, Astrid. Please; call me Loki. And you certainly don’t need to cover yourself. Come, it’s warm!” he said, motioning outside. “I didn’t bring a picnic today, so you may want to bring something light. But I thought we could go sit by the river, perhaps have a swim?”

Licking her lips, Astrid’s eyes widened. “I...I’ll get us some food,” she murmured. She opened the door wider as she stepped back to let him in. “Fenrir...is not with you?” she asked. Her stomach tightened slightly at the idea Loki had sought her out alone.

Loki came into the cabin but went to gaze out a window, trying to see where his son could be. “He’s out there...somewhere. Decided to chase a rabbit. He has certain...instincts he succumbs to occasionally.” He turned and smiled at her while Astrid gathered items and placed them into a basket. Moving to stand close behind her, Loki peered over her shoulder to see what she was packing. He kept his hands behind his back, a small amount of space between them as he asked softly, “What are we having?”

Astrid stilled and shivered at his nearness before she cleared her throat and forced herself to continue packing the items. “Cheese, bread, grapes, apples, and cured meat,” she replied, her voice soft. “I have some pastries leftover that I put apple preserves in if you’d like?” she asked hesitantly.

Smiling, Loki leaned forward to test how she would react. His chest deliberately bumped the back of her shoulder as he quietly replied, “I am very partial to sweet things.”

Jumping, Astrid tried to step forward and ended up knocking the table. The movement caused things to fall over, making her blush a deep shade of crimson. Chuckling lightly, Loki stepped back, giving her space. “My apologies,” he said, moving across the room.

Taking a deep breath once he was clear, Astrid swallowed and straightened what was on the table. Wrapping the pastries, she set them on the top of the basket and covered it, lifted it, and grabbed a blanket, following Loki out. Closing the door to the cabin and going down the stairs, they made their way down the path. The river was off to the side of the clearing, closer to the house. As they walked, they heard the huffing of a beast in the trees and knew Fenrir was not far away.

Reaching a clear spot, Loki let out a low appreciative whistle at the spread of little white flowers that covered the field across from the river. “That is just beautiful,” he said in awe, before looking at the crystal clear water. “Oh, I am definitely taking a dip before we eat. Will you join me?” he asked Astrid as he turned to her, lifting his tunic over his head.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. Though she loved to swim, she knew the water was cold and the idea of baring her scars to him was beyond what she could handle right now. “No, I’m quite alright. But please, enjoy yourself. The river is fed from the mountains and is _usually_ lovely, but it’s still too cold for me.”

Loki tossed his shirt to the grass, smiling at her. He’d expected her answer and wouldn’t push, not all at once. “At least, come dip your feet in?” he asked as he toed off his boots and pulled off his trousers; he wore nothing beneath them. Having no shame, he stood comfortably nude before her.

Astrid turned suddenly, not having expected him to strip naked, and felt her face burning. She had been so caught up, trying not to be obvious as she admired Loki’s chest, that she did not realize he wore nothing beneath his trousers until he turned to face her. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Astrid closed her eyes and nodded slightly. “I’ll...I’ll lay out the food first,” she replied softly, swallowing hard. She stared out at the trees as she opened her eyes. “Then I may come and put in my feet.”

He grinned boyishly, suppressing a chuckle. Loki had not meant to make her feel awkward, but found the flush colouring her cheeks was lovely. Nodding, he turned towards the water, whistling for Fenrir.

The wolf came bounding out of the trees a few seconds later, rushing straight into the water. Loki followed him and yelped when he realized it _was_ still very cold, as Astrid had told him. Adjusting to the temperature quickly, he waded in until he was waist-deep. He then sank and sat on his knees, relishing the feeling of the current flowing over his body. Loki chuckled as Fenrir splashed about nearby.

Astrid set out the food on the blanket before she glanced up to see Loki had sunk up to his neck. She kicked off her own shoes and walked over to the water, her eyes on the wolf as he played in the water like an overgrown puppy. The sight made her giggle. Reaching the water’s edge, she lifted her skirt enough not to drench it and waded into the water to her ankles, raising her face up to the sun and letting it soak in the heat, closing her eyes.

Loki watched as Astrid enjoyed the sun. He saw her hair falling back a bit from her face, revealing more of her scars. Fenrir had told him that they were extensive, covering half of her body. Loki wanted to try and get her to see the scars as not something to be ashamed of, but simply a part of who she is.

Swimming into the deeper water, Loki noticed something shining at the bottom. Ducking under, he found a smooth, polished rock and picked it up. When he surfaced with it, he lifted it; it was a white stone, creamy and round, and striated with grey streaks through it. It was unlike any other in the area. He wondered how it had come to be there. Taking it with him, he walked over to where Astrid stood, and held out the rock to show her.

Turning as she heard him approach, Astrid opened her eyes. Loki was dripping wet, his hair slicked back, _And so very naked!_ she thought. Swallowing, she quickly turned sideways and tried not to look at him as she shyly asked, “Is...everything alright?”

Loki noticed her looking away and chuckled, realizing she had missed what he was trying to show her. He knelt down in the water, one leg bent up to cover himself, and held up the rock again. “This caught my eye and I wanted to show you,” he explained. “It’s rather beautiful.”

Astrid turned back once she realized he had moved and bent over to avoid soaking her skirt. Stroking the stone with her fingers, she frowned slightly. “How strange,” she murmured. “It’s unlike any I’ve seen around this area. It’s lovely, though.”

Smiling, Loki placed the stone in her hand and closed her fingers around it. “Keep it,” he said. “It’s special. It’s like no other rock in the river, but shines more beautifully than the rest.” He looked at her, hoping she understood that he was not just talking about the rock.

Lowering her eyes, Astrid blushed, tightening her fingers. “I…” Biting her lip, she stepped away from him. “The food is ready if you’re done with your swim,” she whispered, uncertain how to react to what he had just said to her.

Loki smiled at her, standing as she turned away. Uttering a quick spell to dry his lower body as he exited the water, he walked over and pulled on his trousers, leaving his torso and hair to dry on their own in the sun. Joining her on the blanket, it was to see Fenrir come out of the water, shake himself vigorously, and streak off into the trees to dry off. Taking the cup she offered him, Loki nodded. “Thank you.”

Giving him a small smile, Astrid sipped at her own. “I’m sure it’s not the wines you’re used to. But I made this last summer.”

“You made this?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. When she nodded, he sipped, surprised at the fresh taste. After complimenting her, Loki laughed gently, watching as she blushed again.

Fenrir appeared, completely dry, and flopped onto the blanket next to Loki, panting heavily. Loki reached out to scratch the wolf’s ears absently, laying down as well, staring up at the clear blue sky.

Astrid watched them both, and sighed softly to herself, setting  her wine aside. Picking up a bun, she tore a small piece off of it and began to eat, tucking her feet under her skirt, her toes cold from having been in the water.

“Tell me about yourself, Astrid,” Loki said, turning his head to look at her. “What do you do out here, apart from help injured animals and make delicious wine?”

She thought for a moment, unused to talking about herself. “I do a lot of walking. I feed animals, I read…” Her voice trailed off as she looked at Fenrir and smiled. “Once or twice a year, I walk into the village and spend a few days there. I barter for books to read, sell fruits that I have grown and preserved, or made into jams. I buy supplies for salves or spices that are difficult to grow here. Sometimes I paint or sketch, but those I often sell...I keep myself busy.”

Nodding, Loki sat up as he thought carefully. “How do you manage the upkeep of the cabin? And what do you do if you are trapped in a storm? I mean, I know the last storm was an unusual one, but what if you were trapped and unable to leave and had no little helper?” he asked without taking a breath, gesturing to Fenrir.

“I keep a large supply of things I need in the storage closet next to my bedroom, and I buy what I need, if I need any, with the earnings when I sell things,” Astrid replied with a shrug. “I grow enough food to store. I pickle and preserve for myself. There’s a large field of grains the next hill over that I harvest from. They grow wild. I take enough each year and they keep well in the cold room below the cabin.  I can make flour with it, then bake bread when I need it. I do have a goat and a few chickens in the small shed for milk and eggs. I can hunt with a bow and arrow, I know how to lay traps for meat. I’ve learned how to survive, Loki.”

He smiled broadly, impressed, and chuckled. “Well! You certainly _do_ know how to take care of yourself!” he exclaimed before glancing at the sky again. The sun placement indicated it was mid-afternoon, and he finished his wine before pulling on his tunic and standing. “I must head back now, but Feny can stay with you for the rest of the day.”

Astrid smiled, glancing at the wolf who was lounging on his back, all four paws in the air, soaking in the sunlight. Laughing, she reached over to pat his stomach. “Want some deer tonight?” she asked with a giggle. Looking up at Loki, her smile softened. “Thank you, for letting him stay later with me.”

Smiling, he nodded. “Fenrir must return before the moon rises too high, though.” Crouching, he ruffled the wolf’s fur. “Don’t be late this time,” he warned gently.

 _“The moon does not rise at the same time every night, father,”_ Fenrir replied with a huff, rolling onto his side.

Loki frowned and nodded. _“I am aware of that. But still, if you are delayed again, you will be punished, you know that…”_ He waited, but when the wolf gave him no reply, Loki sighed and turned to Astrid. “Please, make sure he is not tardy?”

Her brow furrowed, she glanced at the pair with a worried frown. “Did I keep him too late last time?”

Smiling sadly, Loki gave a small sigh. “Sometimes he lounges too long with you. I understand his reluctance to leave, but once he finally does, he does not make it back before his curfew. He is...punished as a discouragement,” he explained reluctantly, shaking his head. “He can take it, but I do hate being made to see it. That is _my_ punishment.”

Her eyes widened as she stared at Loki, her body shivering. Shaking her head, Astrid’s voice was hoarse when she whispered, “Please...no. Fenrir, go with your father I...I can’t be the reason you’re hurt!”

Loki took her hand and rubbed her knuckles reassuringly. “Astrid, it’s fine, really. Feny must only learn to be more...punctual.” He brought her hand to his lips, turned it over, and kissed her wrist, pleased that she didn’t try to pull back or hide her scars.

Staring at Fenrir, Astrid frowned strongly. “Do you _promise_ that you’ll leave in time to be home safely before you should be?” she asked, her face flushed as she tried to ignore the fact that Loki still held her hand.

Fenrir moved to sit in front of her, nuzzling her other hand, licking it gently. It was the best he could do to make a promise to her.

Loki smiled and kissed Astrid’s hand again, releasing her. “Good, then I will leave you both. And I will return to see you again soon, Astrid,” he said, standing and beginning to move away.

Rising as well, Astrid furrowed her brow. “I...I am sorry, Loki,” she called after him, “that you’ve had to watch that. Even more so that Fenrir has suffered because of me. But, that you had to watch it…” she started.

Loki turned and looked at her, offering a small smile. “It was not because of you, darling,” he replied. He didn’t say anything more, knowing full well that whatever he said, she would feel guilty. “Feny, keep an eye on the sky,” he reminded the wolf with a look.

Watching Loki leave, Astrid turned to Fenrir. “We’re _both_ going to watch the sky tonight,” she murmured sighing softly. “And every night that you come to visit me. Now, come on. I have that deer for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly three weeks passed before Loki returned to the cabin again. The weather had continued its warming pattern, washing away the last of the snow in the valley. Loki looked farther up the mountain, predicting a disaster on the way. He had come with the intention of warning Astrid, knocking on the door urgently. Fenrir stood close behind him, sniffing the air, staring intently at his father, whining. With a nod, Loki frowned. “I know…”

Opening the door as he spoke, Astrid frowned at him. “And what is it you know?” she asked, holding a shawl over her sleeveless blouse.

Loki turned to face the door, smiled brightly. “Hello, darling,” he said, stepping into the cabin. “Ah...Fenrir was just commenting on how much warmer it was getting.” He noticed her scars through the open weave shawl and kept a neutral face; they were extensive and left her skin looking tight. “Are you well?”

“I am. I was just opening the shutters to air out the cottage,” she said with a small smile, going back to what she had been doing, letting out a long breath when a breeze started to blow through the room. “And you, Loki? How have you been?”

Loki was looking around the cabin, scanning for things that could be easily packed. He knew they had little time before the entire area was washed out; Astrid would be trapped, the under-cabin storage flooded. “I am well, thank you,” he replied absently, then decided urgency was the best course of action. “I will be honest, Astrid; we don’t have much time. The warm air and rains have melted the snow in the mountains too quickly. You need to gather your things you cannot live without and come with me, otherwise you are going to be trapped here.”

She turned to stare at him and gave a small smile. “As I have said before, I am self-sufficient here, Loki,” Astrid replied calmly. “I still have several sections of meat that have been cured, bread, cheeses, the eggs from my chickens, and milk from my goat. Being cut off is one of the reasons I live out here, remember?”

“Astrid, you _are_ self-sufficient, but your goat and chickens will be drowned, your cellar will flood! I know the last time this happened, this entire area was a wash out for weeks,” Loki implored. He glanced at Fenrir, who stared back with a dark look; Loki knew they were running out of time. “You need to come with me. We can save the goat and chickens, or I will get you new ones, but you have to leave with me. Right now. Just grab what you can’t live without. I will provide you with everything else you need back at the palace.”

“You...You expect me to go there?” she asked incredulously. Astrid caught on to the urgency of what he was saying, however. Opening the cellar door, she gathered food into a basket, bringing it upstairs to save. Ignoring Loki, she made several trips, shaking off his hand when he tried to take her arms. “I...I cannot go with you there! I am not...fit for a palace, my Lord,” she whispered, shaking her head and resorting to his title since he reminded her of where he lived.

Loki watched nervously as she moved quickly, before Fenrir raised his head, sniffing the air and turning to him with wild eyes. “Astrid, we don’t have time for this, we _must go_ ,” he implored, but she shook his hand off again.

She rushed outside to the shed, setting the goat free, watching as she ran quickly into the forest. The speed she ran off at made Astrid swallow, telling her that the waters were coming fast. Hoping the animal would return when it was safe, she picked up the two chickens and carried them inside, settling them gently into the back stockroom; it was small, but they had lived there before.

“Loki, you should go,” she said softly as she emerged from the back room. “I’m not leaving. No castles, no people staring at me…” Her voice dropped as her throat tightened painfully. Shaking her head, she turned to stare at him. “No.”

“Astrid, I know how you feel about your scars, but you must understand that no one else will be negative about them. I just need to know you are safe!” Loki pleaded.

Fenrir started to whine loudly, crouching low to the floor. _“It’s too late!”_

Loki turned to look towards a window, but the cabin was suddenly struck with a wall of water. The structure shook violently and threw everyone to the floor, crashing furniture as well. Loki rolled over Astrid and out of the way before her bookshelf could crush her, braced over her body until the shaking stopped.

Astrid lay still in his arms, breathing unsteadily as she listened to the chickens squawking unhappily from the other room. The cabin settled and she licked her lips, thankful the building was stone and not something more fragile like wood. She realized her hair had fallen from her face, revealing the scars there, and where Loki was above her, it gave him a full view of them. “P-p-please let me go,” she whispered.

He looked around the cabin, thankful to see it still standing, before glancing down. Loki noticed he had her pinned under his body for safety; he could feel her trembling, and see her scars clearly. They started on her face just below her right eye, trailed down her cheek and neck to disappear under her shirt. He wanted to trace his fingers along them. _Now is not the time,_ he thought, and pushed himself to his feet instead, cautiously looking around the cabin.

Fenrir whimpered, and Loki gave both the wolf and Astrid a soft order to stay still. He walked to the front then back windows, finding the water deep; trees had toppled and paths had been washed away. He was surprised no water seemed to be leaking anywhere into the cabin, but quickly used magic to seal the doorway to be safe. The water outside was waist-deep; until it receded, they were trapped. “Well that’s just wonderful,” he growled.

Sitting up, Astrid frowned at his tone, shaking her hair down over her face. She pulled her shawl back over her arms, voice soft in response to the bite in his own tone as she said, “You didn’t have to come.”

“ _Damn_ your pride!” Loki snapped, stalking closer.

Fenrir stood and placed himself between them, growling at his father warningly.

“I’m not going to hurt her, I…” Loki’s voice died off when he heard water running.

Astrid rushed to her feet and pulled open the cellar door, gasping to see the underground storage flooded and the water rising quickly. She slammed the door shut, looking around wildly. “Something to seal it with…” she muttered.

Loki placed his hands on the door, they glowed green, and Astrid watched as he sealed the door with magic. She sighed with relief, then glanced at his face, seeing the anger still evident in his ticking jaw. Standing, she paced away from him, hugging the shawl around her body. “You did not have to come,” she repeated, her own voice low. “And as you’ve just demonstrated, you’re a master magician. Can’t you just...teleport yourself back to your palace, my Lord?”

“Do you think that an easy feat? Just transporting matter from one place to another? No! I have to bend bridges. _Existing_ bridges. There are none here!” He had been slowly advancing as he snapped the words at her, making Astrid stiffen. Fenrir remained at her side; growling a soft warning to Loki.

She backed away from him, dropping her gaze as her eyes prickled at his obvious anger. “And I will repeat: you did not have to come,” she whispered.

“I came because I knew you were in danger, and I care for you, you infuriating little girl!” Loki paused, surprised by his own admission as he stared at her.

Fenrir lay down with a snort. _“Finally,”_ he said to his father, now knowing the man would not hurt Astrid.

She stared at Loki with wide eyes, swallowed hard, glancing at the wolf who seemed content suddenly. “I...I need to check on the chickens,” she whispered, slipping out of the room.

The animals settled with some food and petting, quieting to soft clucks before Astrid leaned against the wall to think. Her head reeled while she took a few deep breaths, then she forced herself to walk back into the main room.

** ** ** **

Loki grunted and kicked an empty basket as soon as Astrid fled, then he flopped heavily into a chair. He sat quietly for several moments with his head in his hands. He glanced at Fenrir when he heard the wolf laugh. “Oh shut up, you like her too,” Loki grumbled at him.

_“Yes, but not the same way you do.”_

Astrid leaned on the wall just outside the door to the storage room, crossing her arms as she shuffled her feet. “I am sorry that I stranded you out here with me, Loki,” she apologised softly.

He looked up suddenly, not realizing she had returned. “It’s fine, Astrid,” he sighed. Smiling, he sat back in the chair. “About what I said, I meant that I care for you because you saved my son’s life. I had thought we had grown to be friends over the past weeks.”

Studying him, she gave a small nod. “I...we are,” she confirmed in a soft murmur. “I just...I don’t remember what it’s like to have friends, Loki. At least, not ones that don’t have fur.”

He laughed lightly, nodding with understanding before growing serious. “We will be trapped here for a while, it would seem. The last time this happened, this entire area was flooded for days at the very least. I cannot leave, neither can Fenrir,” he explained, watching her with a wry smile. “It looks like you will have house guests for a while.”

She licked her lips as she nodded, wringing her hands nervously, her mind racing. _Where will he sleep? What will I do? How long will it be?_ “Would you like some tea?”

Loki started to laugh suddenly, bending over double in the chair, holding his stomach, until tears leaked from his eyes. “Well, we certainly have enough water for some!” he exclaimed, gesturing outside.

Chuckling lightly at him, Astrid started to tuck her hair behind her ear from habit, then stopped, glancing at him as if suddenly remembering he was there. She reached to put the pot over the fire instead, clearing her throat as she chewed the inside of her cheek; she hoped he had not noticed the gesture.

But of course, the observant Prince had. He sighed softly and stood. “Astrid, this is your home, and you need to be comfortable. I know of your scars, and they don’t bother me,” he assured, moving closer to her. Loki turned her gently to face him, he tucked the hair behind her ear for her and smiled. “See?” Astrid’s eyes were closed even as he turned her, and she missed his smile.

“Please,” she whispered, throat tight. “I know...I know Fenrir has told you of them. But knowing, and seeing...It isn’t the same, Loki.”

Reaching up, he cupped the right side of her face gently, running his fingers over the scars. “I see them, and I feel them. I am no appalled villager, nor a frightened child. I am someone who can see past them, see your wonderful nature.” He looked at her intently. “You are not the sum total of your scars, Astrid. You are so much more.”

Her eyes teared up as she opened them, but she could not meet his gaze. Pulling away, she whispered, “The water’s boiling.”

Loki let her go, watching as she prepared the tea, glad she did not recoil from his touch as he had expected.

After finishing their tea, the pair straightened the chaos and righted the bookshelf that had nearly landed on Astrid and replaced the books.

By the time they had finished, Astrid started making their dinner, Loki hovering nearby. “What are we having?” he asked.

“I was planning stew tonight,” she replied, glancing over at him. “I have some cured deer and elk meat, vegetables...the broth is already made. If that’s alright with you?”

“Of course!” he agreed, watching avidly.

She continued to chop vegetables, munching on a few here and there, adding the majority to the broth. The salted meats were already plumping up now that they were in the water, and Astrid hung the pot over the fire, then moved back to her working table and another covered pot to add spices. She noticed Loki watching her, and she tilted the metal to show him. “I started seasoning this pheasant this morning,” she explained. “The seasonings soak in for a day, and it will be ready to cook tomorrow.”

Smiling, he nodded. “I haven’t the faintest idea how to cook except on an open flame in the middle of harsh environments, usually something I’ve hunted. I need the skills rarely since the palace cooks do their jobs so expertly.”

“Well, since I’d rather not have an open flame in the middle of my cottage, it’s a good thing I can cook then, isn’t it?” she said with a laugh. Stirring the stew, she nodded, seeing it boil. She then ladled two bowls and handed a deer leg to Fenrir. “I didn’t forget you, don’t worry.”

They enjoyed their meal, conversing amiably. When she cleared the dishes, he shifted uncomfortably. “What...will we do about the sleeping arrangements?” Loki asked tentatively. “I could always sleep out here with Feny on the rugs…”

Astrid swallowed hard as she looked at him; the idea had gnawed at her too. She shook her head as she answered. “My bed is...more than big enough for the both of us, Loki. There’s no need for you to sleep on the floor,” she murmured, unable to meet his eyes as she flushed, not quite believing she was the one to be suggesting this. “I’m certain we can both fit, without even bothering each other.”

“If you think that’s best,” he replied softly, leaning back in the chair, sipping  the wine from the meal. “Would it be too much of a bother to ask if I may bathe?”

She glanced him, giggling. “You could just jump out the window for a second…”

A surprised laugh burst from his lips. “I strongly suspect the water is freezing, and I have no desire for a cold bath!”

Shrugging, Astrid glanced at the tub. “That is where I’ll have to get the water from, I’m afraid. If you don’t mind how long it will take for me to boil the water over the fire, of course you can bathe,” she replied, still grinning. “The hearth is wide enough for me to put on four pots at a time, but it will still take a little while.”

“Put the cold water in the tub, I will heat it,” he replied, wiggling his fingers. “Magic.”

Laughing, Astrid lifting one of the pots before she leaned out the window. After several trips back and forth to the deep metal tub, it was full enough to cover to his shoulders. “I have to say, this is better than going to the well,” she commented. “All yours, Loki.”

He put a finger in the water and uttered a soft spell to heat it while Astrid watched in fascination. Once steam started rising from the water, she turned and took a book from the shelf, sitting in the chair facing away from the tub. She did her best to ignore the sounds as his clothes shuffled and the water sloshed. He sank happily into the hot water, glancing over to see Astrid reading, her toes tucked under Fenrir. Letting his eyes fall closed, he lay his head to rest against the back of the tub.

She flipped through pages absently, her eyes drawn down to Fenrir, where he dozed in front of the fire. She looked at the tub quickly where Loki appeared to be asleep, then smiled faintly. Slipping to the floor, Astrid lay on her side, her head and shoulders propped on Fenrir’s massive chest.

She relaxed into the wolf and smiled as she closed her eyes. Astrid remembered sleeping like this over the winter storm, curled up in front of the fire, the memory giving her comfort, and a moment to contemplate all that had happened over the last few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki startled awake when a cool breeze came in through one of the open windows. He stood, realizing he had fallen asleep in the bath and he gazed around the cabin. Seeing towels in the bedroom, he noticed Astrid asleep on Fenrir’s side and smiled. He got out of the bath and moved to dry himself.

Hanging the towel, he noted that the bed was quite large, as Astrid had mentioned earlier. Padding back into the other room, Loki gazed down at the pair in front of the fire, Feny blinking back up at him. With a grin, Loki bent and lifted Astrid gently; she mumbled but did not wake as he carried her to the bedroom, laid her gently on the bed, and settled beside her. Loki moved her hair from her face, studying her for a moment in quiet contemplation, then placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Making himself comfortable, he quickly fell asleep.

** ** ** **

Astrid woke up, hearing water running; she stretched, frowning as she discovered she was in her bed with no memory of how she had gotten there. She then realized she wasn’t alone in it and in the faint light, she saw Loki with a blanket pulled up to his waist, his bare chest pale even in the dim light. The sight brought the memories of the previous day back in a rush; except for how she had managed to get into bed and it made her sit up with a small gasp.

Her movements woke Loki slightly, and he opened his eyes to slits; it had only been a short amount of time since they had gone to bed. “Go back to sleep,” he murmured to her, rolling over, wrapping his arm around her to pull her back down onto the bed; he nuzzled her hair gently.

Stiffening in his arms, Astrid cleared her throat. “I...I should make sure the fire is still...that there is enough to keep it going all night…” she stammered. She could feel his face pressed against her scars though she knew the dark kept him from seeing them.

Loki pulled her closer in his half-asleep state. “Don’t need the fire...so warm here,” he murmured. He shifted against her, forgetting he was naked; he rubbed his groin on her clothed hip.

Astrid could feel him, firm against her body, and she could feel her face burn. “L-Loki!” she stuttered, going even more rigid in his arms. “Y-you’re not wearing anything!”

Opening his eyes, Loki was now fully aware of his surroundings; he was not with a nameless woman for the night. He was with Astrid, the woman who had saved his son’s life, the same he was trying his hardest not to scare away. Pulling away, he sat up. “I...am _so_ sorry, Astrid!” Using his magic, he shimmered into linen sleep trousers and looked at her sheepishly. “Better?”

She swallowed and nodded, sitting so she could see the fire was still going. “Y-yes, thank you,” she whispered. She realized that in order to have come to bed, he had to have carried her, nude. She blushed even darker, getting dizzy as well. “It’s still late, isn’t it?”

Nodding as he settled back onto the mattress, Loki sighed. “Yes, so it’s best if we both get some more sleep.” Reluctantly, he turned away from her and closed his eyes. The feeling of her warm body had been so good, he was thankful his erection was hidden beneath his trousers and the furs he pulled up his chest.

Astrid watched him turn over and bit her lip, looking towards the main room. “Fenrir?” she called, patting the end of the bed. The wolf appeared, curling at her feet when he hopped up. When he settled onto the bed, Astrid turned toward Loki’s back, tucking her arms up against her chest. Her forehead was nearly touching his back as she felt the heat coming from his body. “Goodnight, Loki,” she whispered softly, feeling her own breath come back against her lips from how close she was to his skin.

He mumbled his reply and fell asleep.

** ** ** **

Astrid woke slowly, wrapped in warmth, her mind muddled and confused. She could smell Fenrir nearby, thinking the weight on her body was him cuddled closer. That was until she felt Loki’s body rub against her backside. Shivering, she awoke fully in an instant, feeling the arms around her waist tighten in response to her movements; a soft pant falling from her own lips. Her body confused as to what was happening, Astrid doubted Loki was even awake as she tapped his arm. “Loki,” she said, her voice mostly steady.

He nuzzled her neck in response, kissing the skin there; he felt the roughness and suddenly remembered where he was and what he was doing. _Again_. “Oh! I’m so sorry, Astrid!” He pulled back, his eyes on the skin of her neck; the scars were evident, but he had enjoyed kissing them. He wanted to do it again but he refrained. Sitting up on the far side of the bed, he stretched, glancing at Fenrir when he heard the wolf yawning; he saw the animal amused at how they had woken.

Rolling onto her back, Astrid flushed as she replied, “It’s...all right. You were sleeping.” Clearing her throat, she sat up, looking down to see Fenrir staring at Loki. “I...umm, I should go check for fresh eggs before I change.”

Nodding, Loki felt her get up from the bed and leave, rubbing at his eyes.

_“She didn’t pull away in disgust.”_

Loki chuckled softly, glancing at his son. “No, she did not,” he agreed with a smile, standing to dress. It was more progress...

Astrid gathered the eggs and set them in a basket on the main table, fighting the flush on her cheeks. “He’s half asleep and doesn’t know where he is nor what he’s doing,” she muttered to herself, shaking her head, rationalising Loki’s actions. “He’s away from home, unexpectedly stuck here…”

A glance out the window showed the water was still waist-deep, making her sigh. Guilt gnawed at her for trapping man and wolf with her in such awkward circumstances. Breaking the eggs and beginning to beat them in a bowl, she tried to forget the argument from yesterday. Hearing Loki exit the bedroom, Astrid continued to work on breakfast, ignoring him even as she felt the heat of his body close against her back, drawing a flush to her cheeks.

“The chickens were alright?” he inquired, voice low.

With a nod, she cleared her throat. “They were hungry, but fine,” she replied.

“So, what else is there?” the Prince asked, watching her scramble the eggs.

His heat travelled through to her body, his breath on her cheek when he leaned over her shoulder. Astrid had to concentrate to speak. “I...I have some bread. And jams from wild berries I’ve made,” she replied softly, staring into the bowl in her hands.

“Eggs, bread with jams; sounds delightful. Can I help with anything?”

“The loaves are in the small storage area above the bed,” Astrid replied. “There’s an alcove there, sealed from the elements. If you can get one, I’ll start cooking the eggs.” She let out a breath of relief as he backed away, then took down a heavy iron skillet and placed it over the fire with some butter to melt.

Loki walked back into the bedroom and looked up at the ceiling, noticing an attic door. Leaning against the wall, he found the ladder. He climbed up and found grains, bags of oats, corn, and a few loaves of bread. Grabbing one, he jumped down and brought it out to the main room.

The smell of cooking butter filled the room; Astrid added the eggs to the pan, moving them around with a wooden spatula after kneeling in front of the fire. She hummed softly, almost having forgotten Loki was was there until she heard him return to the room. Keeping her eyes averted, she focused on the food in front of her while she said, “If you want to slice off a few pieces of the bread, the jams are on the shelf next to the window in the corner. There are quite a few flavours; I like to experiment.”

Inspecting the jars once the bread was sliced, Loki chose a simple strawberry jam, spreading it on his bread; he licked some off his fingers where it dripped off the edges. “Mmm, this is very good, Astrid,” he complimented.

Wrapping a towel around the handle of the pan, she grinned. “You may want to step out of the way,” she warned, carrying over the food and portioning it out. “The eggs are definitely hot.”

The pair ate in a companionable silence, Astrid taking his plate when they finished to the sink. Loki wandered over to the window, confirmed for himself that the waters had barely receded from the day before. “So, what do we do for the rest of the day?”

She glanced quickly at the bath and gave a small sigh. “As I said when you got stranded here yesterday, I’m afraid I don’t have much in the way of entertainment, Loki,” she murmured.

He looked around the room, smiling broadly at her. “Well, you have books, so we have plenty of entertainment!” After he perused the titles, he chose one he had not read before and took it to the chair, settling down to read. Fenrir came to sit at his feet.

Astrid licked her lips, saying, “I wouldn’t mind a bath...”

He glanced up when her voice died off. “Did you want me to heat the water for you?” Loki offered.

She looked at him, then back to the bath, her face flushed. Shaking her head, she whispered, “I...I just...I’ve never bathed with anyone here but Fenrir.”

Realization dawned, and he smiled gently. “I promise I will not make you feel uncomfortable. See?” Standing, he turned the chair to face the window, his back to the rest of the room. “And I usually get lost in a book when I read, so nothing to worry about, I promise you.”

Nodding, Astrid filled the bath and gathered a robe from her bedroom. “Loki, if you _could_ warm it please?”

Without looking up, his nose already buried in the book, he stood and walked over to the tub, placing a finger in the water. Once steam was rising from the water, he returned to his seat, turning a page. Fenrir had settled on the floor, and Loki propped his feet on the wolf, who let out a huff. Astrid watched him settle, still wary, waiting several minutes before letting out a breath and adding a moisturising oil to the water. He paid her no attention, but she still turned her back when she pulled off her clothes. Laying them aside, she stepped carefully into the tub and let out a satisfied groan at the temperature as she sunk into the hot water.

Loki glanced up as soon as he heard her let out the sigh; seeing the reflection of Astrid’s back in the windows before him. Each article of clothing revealed more of her scarring, until she was bare, letting him see the full extent for himself. The reddened, raised flesh snaked down the right side of her body, down her entire arm and most of her leg, making interesting patterns. She turned, giving him a glimpse of the front of her body; it had not been spared from the fire. One breast bore the scars, half her stomach, down her hip to cover her hip and leg. He gave a frown of disappointment when she disappeared into the water, and he was no longer able to study her.

Dunking under the milky water, Astrid washed her hair before pinning it up so it wouldn’t feel too heavy on her scars, relaxing onto the sloped metal back of the tub. She had never had a bath so nice and hot before; usually, much of the water had cooled by the time she had finished warming the last of the pots. Her neck was tense; it felt so odd to have another person in the room, let alone a man. Though she wanted to remain in the water, the longer she lay there, the more exposed she felt. Standing, she reached for her robe

Hearing the water sloshing, Loki looked up at the window to see her reflection again. With her hair out of the way, her facial scars were clear. Inwardly, Loki shook his head; they were severe, but it did nothing to detract from her beauty in his eyes, and it was such a pity she hid them. With a small smile, he decided this time while they were trapped together could be the opportunity to show her.

Wrapped in her robe, she disappeared into her bedroom. Once in fresh clothes, Astrid sat her on the bed, staring out the window. She brushed her hair, waiting for it to dry somewhat. Having chosen a short-sleeved blouse and long skirt, she left her feet bare as she wandered back into the main room.

He saw her reflection but feigned ignorance. “Is it safe for me to turn around?”

“Yes, Loki,” Astrid said with a smile. “Thank you.”

Setting down the book as he stood, Loki turned with a grin. “See? That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“No, it wasn’t,” she agreed. “It felt wonderful, and that’s the hottest bath I’ve ever had. So again, thank you.”

“You are more than welcome,” he replied, righting the chair. He watched as she went over to the table where and began filling a pot with water. “Is there anything you need me to do?”

“No, not at all. I was just going to put on the pheasant,” Astrid explained, hanging the pot over the fire, up high. She then went to sit in the other chair.

“What else do you do, if you don’t need to leave the cabin, or do chores?”

“Honestly, Loki, I rarely stay indoors,” she explained. “I spend most of my time outside walking. I look for herbs for salves, much like I used on Fenrir. I hunt, I explore. I’m not one to stay inside.”

Nodding, he smiled as he pictured Astrid off in the forest, doing everything she had just described. “Well, we cannot go out, and you have no chores.” He tapped his chin as he thought before his eyes widened and he grinned. “Would you like to see some magic?”

Her eyes widened. “What can you do?” she asked curiously. “I’m guessing there is more to your abilities than speaking with your son, and heating water?” _And magically appearing clothing_ , she thought, remembering the feel of his naked body against her. She could feel her face heating up, but would pass it off that the water was just too warm if Loki asked.

Laughing and ignoring the flush, he nodded. “Oh yes, there is much more I can do!” He flicked his wrist, producing an apple from thin air and placed it on the table between them. Repeating the move, a dagger appeared, and he plunged the blade into the fruit, the hilt engraved with snakes. Loki looked up to watch her as the blade turned into two snakes, which slithered and hissed across the table. The serpents fought each other, and as they clashed together, they melded back into the dagger.

Astrid’s eyes were wide as she watched with awe. “Loki! That is...incredible!”

He grinned at her reaction. “That’s not all…” Frowning slightly, he shook his head. “No, I’ll wait to show you that until it’s darker, so you can appreciate it better. I’ll show you this instead.” He murmured a spell under his breath, making a warm breeze began to flutter through the cabin. It swirled around her, blowing her hair from her face, but Astrid was too enthralled by the illusions on the wind to notice.

Butterflies danced on the currents, flitted around her body, making her laugh. “So pretty,” she whispered, trying to touch them. She smiled when her hand passed through the sparkling conjuration.

Loki smiled at her wonder, pleased for her utter joy at something so simple. He entertained her for hours, time moving too swiftly. She remembered dinner when he began to change the colours of the fire in the hearth.

Rising from the chair to check the pheasant, Astrid put vegetables into a shallow pan with some butter to sauté them. “You have a great many tricks, Loki,” she told him.

He stood to watch her cook, finding the process interesting. “I am the eternal trickster,” he replied with a grin and a shallow bow. “However, I usually use it for good. Most of the time.”

“Hmm, I have heard tales of some of your tricks when I was a child,” she replied with a grin, raising a brow at him. She decided to change the subject. “Is there anything, in particular, you enjoy eating?”

“I am not fussy, although fish is my favourite,” he replied, leaning against the hearth.

Glancing towards the window with a giggle, Astrid turned back to him. “Do you think you could catch any?”

A surprised laugh burst from him. “Of course, I could!...If this was not frozen water from the mountains and contained any fish,” he clarified, glad for her humour.

Dinner was eaten in silence, Fenrir enjoying another flank Astrid had given him. Before she could start the dishes, Loki took her hand and looked at her. “It’s dark outside now, I can show you that magic trick,” he explained at her quizzical look. His voice was soft, soothing, as he led her to the bedroom but immediately felt her stiffen. “Nothing to worry about, I promise.” Lying on the bed, Loki patted the bed next to him, still fully clothed. He watched as she climbed onto the bed hesitantly, her movements slow. 

After tucking the skirt around her legs, Astrid lay back, settled her hands on her stomach and glanced at him. He dimmed the lights, plunging the room into darkness before he weaved his magic, the air thickening. He flicked his fingers, flinging sparks of light and tendrils of colour against the ceiling, watching as they splashed against each other. The magic created a light show bright and colourful enough to rival Vanir fireworks. Astrid’s eyes widened and she gasped, propping herself up on her elbows, enthralled with the bright displays of light. Speechless, she was in utter awe of his talent, smiling wonder before her.

Loki watched her, merely glancing at the ceiling to make certain the display he kept going was pretty. He ended the show with a dramatic flair, saying, “Tadah!”

Giggling at his dramatics, she glanced at him. “Tadah? Somehow I didn’t take you for so much of a showman!”

He scoffed. “Oh please, I am ever seeking the spotlight!” Rolling onto his side, he propped up on his arm, raised up equal with where she was propped up. “Quite the opposite to you,” he said softly, reaching over to gently brush the hair from her face.

Her breath froze in her throat, the laughter dying as well. Staring at him, she stayed still, uncertain what to do.

Pleased that she did not flee or try to cover herself, Loki could see her scars in the moonlight streaming in through the window. He kept his voice low and soothing as he spoke. “Why do you always hide, even from me, Astrid? I have seen your scars on your face, on your hand and arm. They do not repulse me. Why do they repulse you?”

Astrid turned her gaze away from him. “I...I have seen enough of myself to know I look...like my mother did,” she replied hoarsely. “I remember how beautiful she was. What I _could_ have looked like…”

“Look at me,” he instructed gently. Taking her chin in his fingers when she continued to look away from him, he met her gaze with his own. “You _are_ beautiful, Astrid. Your scars don’t take away from that! It is your mind stopping you from accepting that.”

“You have not spent years watching the looks of the others, Loki, I have,” she whispered, throat tight. “I am flattered you think so, though. Truly, I am.” Reaching up to touch his cheek, she smiled at him.

Loki leaned into her touch, felt the overwhelming need to _prove_ to her that she was beautiful. Wrapping one hand in her hair in case she startled and pulled away, he moved forward and kissed her, breathing her in.


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid lay stunned, shocked by his sudden move, stiff in Loki’s arms. One of her hands braced on his chest as she whimpered softly against his mouth. She wanted to ask what he was doing, but he didn’t pull away. His hands, though firm, weren’t trapping her. He ran his tongue along her lips gently and they parted somewhat. Loki pressed his tongue inside, massaging hers slightly.

Pulling back, he stared down at her, seeing Astrid watching him with a confused expression. He gave her a smile and pressed his forehead to hers. “Open your mouth a little more, and when I do it again, lift your tongue,” he said softly. “Move it around mine, alright?”

Her eyes were wide and Astrid panted as she licked her lips. “A-a-alright,” she whispered, sounding confused to her own ears.

With a smile, he leaned forward again, kissing her again. This time, she responded, and after a few moments, her eyes closed. The kiss was sweet, sensual and she enjoyed it.

Loki pulled away again, placing another small kiss on her lips, and said, “I want to show you, just how beautiful you are, Astrid.” Using magic, he styled her hair back in a braid so it could not fall into her face. Seeing her eyes were wide and watching him, he smiled at her, laying her back on the pillow from where she had been propped up, hovering off to her right. Reaching out with one hand, he started to slowly unbutton her blouse.

“Loki, you...you don’t have to,” she whispered, taking his hand in her own, meeting his eyes with a small smile. “Truly.”

He took her hand and kissed the knuckles gently before placing it beside her head, all as he looked deeply into her eyes. “I don’t have to, no. But I _want_ to.” He let go of her hand, pleased that she left it there, then continued to slowly open her shirt. None of the torches had been lit after his light display; only moonlight filtered through the window as she was slowly revealed to his sight, her skin glowing softly, even the scars.

She closed her eyes; despite his assurances, she feared what she would see in his eyes as he spread the garment. Astrid was flushed and shivering: no man had ever seen her nude.

Once he had the blouse open, Loki looked his fill, using his hand to lightly follow the scars from her cheek down to her neck and lower, then to her breast. Her nipple peaked under his caress, making him smile. “You are...exquisite,” he breathed, bending to kiss her collar where some of the scarring danced along her clavicle and down. Pressing his tongue against the raised flesh, he traced down to the peak of her breast, where he took her nipple into his mouth and began sucking her gently.

Gasping with surprise, Astrid’s back arched as she grabbed the bed with one hand, the other touching Loki’s head. “W-w-what are you doing?”

He didn’t answer right away, moved to her other breast and sucked on the neglected nipple there, then pulled away to look up at her. “Showing you that I find you no less beautiful. I put my mouth on both your scarred and unscarred flesh as if they are the same; which they are!” Loki helped Astrid sit up, removed her blouse completely, then had her lay on her stomach. Again, he traced the scarring down her back to where it disappeared under her skirt with the pads of his fingers. He then started from the top and worked his way down, his lips kissing, his tongue laving at the patterns.

Her hands gripped at the bedding as she whimpered, her head turned to the side to try and watch him. Her breath panted from her lips while she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening to her.

Looking up at her, Loki traced his tongue over the scarred flesh as he began to pull down her skirt. “Am I hurting you?” he asked, suddenly concerned that the damaged skin may be causing her pain, though he was fairly certain the bath would have been painful if that was the case.

She shook her head, suddenly uncertain now that he had stopped, wanting to cover herself with the furs now that he wasn’t distracted and just stared at her. “No, it doesn’t hurt.”

“Is it...unpleasant?” he asked with a grin.

Her face flushed and she buried it in the bedding. “No,” she murmured, squirming.

Loki kissed her skin gently, purring softly. “Then let me finish. And trust me.” He continued to pull her skirt from her, and her undergarments, deliberately running his hand over the scars on her right thigh as he did.

She shivered below him, hugging her arms to her sides as she stared at him over her shoulder. Her muscles jumped and danced under his hand as she bit her lip. Part of her mind could not believe she had let him strip her bare; the rest was waiting to see what he did next.

He finished caressing down her leg and lifted off the bed, ignoring his own body’s needs. Taking her hand, Loki gently helped her up and led her over to the mirror in the corner of the room, which was tiny. Using magic, he expanded and warped it, until it was a full-length mirror on the wall. Flicking his wrist, the torches in the bedroom lit, but he dimmed them, not wanting to overwhelm her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and positioned her in front of the mirror, still nude. “Look at yourself,” he said softly.

She flushed, met his gaze in the mirror, before glancing at herself. With the blush on her skin, the scars were darker. Loki felt her stiffen and watched as she closed her eyes. “No,” he said firmly. “Astrid, look at yourself!” Her eyes opened again, reluctantly, and he smiled at her. He ran his hands down her arms, onto her hips, up her stomach to cup her breasts. “You are _so_ very beautiful,” he murmured, kissing her neck gently.

Her back arched slightly, pressing her breasts further into his hands as she whimpered; her own reaction surprised Astrid. Her eyes widened and she stared at him in the mirror, her blush darkening.

He grazed his teeth over the scars on her neck gently before kissing her shoulder. Pressing his clothed erection against her backside, he asked, “Can you feel that?” When she nodded, he said, “That is not the reaction of a man who finds you anything less than gorgeous. And I am tempted to take you, if only to prove what I say is true, but I will not. I need only for you to think of yourself as beautiful too.” He pulled away and took her hand.

Astrid was trembling, and she was acutely aware of the fact she was completely nude in front of him while he was still fully clothed. Her breath was panting as she asked, “W-w-what are you planning then?”

He smiled at her as he stopped next to the bed, shimmering from his clothes. “Bed,” he replied simply, climbing in. “And sleep only. I will not force you to do anything. But, I want you to sleep naked beside me. I _know_ you can feel comfortable in your own skin.”

“You...you want me to sleep beside you...with nothing on?” she asked, her eyes wide. “A-a-and what will you be wearing?”

Grinning at her, Loki shrugged. “Well, I am ready for bed wearing nothing. However, if it would make you more comfortable, I can magic some trousers…?”

She stared at him, uncertain what to say, then crawled onto the bed, near the edge. Her mind was still trying to process everything that had occurred. She heard Loki turn away from her.

“Goodnight, Astrid,” he said with a soft chuckle.

She shivered slightly, cold even with the furs, unused to sleeping with nothing on her skin. With a soft sigh, she pulled the furs higher but moved closer to him on the bed until she could feel the heat radiating from his skin. “Goodnight, Loki.”


	8. Chapter 8

Loki was wrapped around her when she woke; Astrid was definitely noticing a pattern. When his hips rubbed against her bottom, she remembered: they had both gone to bed nude. She realized that after the previous night, it wasn’t a mindless action; even in his sleep, she knew Loki was partly conscious it was her in his arms and not some random woman in his dreams.

She wriggled slowly in his arms until she faced him, thankful he was still sleeping. With a glance to make certain Fenrir had not come to join them, Astrid pushed the furs down until she could see Loki’s erection. Her face was burning when she reached down to gently wrap a hand around him; her eyes flicked up to his face as she stroked him from base to tip. She furrowed her brow when she found him wet there.

** ** ** **

He was awake, and had been long before she had woken, but Loki had been relishing the feeling of her curled in his arms. He feigned sleep, curious as to her purpose when she rolled over and moved the furs, baring him. When she took him in her hand, it took nearly all Loki’s willpower not to react; he was interested to see where her curiosity would take this.

Astrid bit her lip, uncertain as to why he was wet, but stroked him again. She put more pressure around him and how he felt in her grip was unlike anything she had ever felt; soft and silky, yet hard.

Loki took a deep breath in, making her still with a gasp. When she started to pull away, he worried Astrid would leave even if he pretended to still be asleep, so he put his hand over hers, keeping it around his erection. “Please,” he said softly, opening his eyes to look at her, “don’t stop.”

Embarrassed, she met his gaze, asking, “I…It’s all right, what I’m doing?” When he nodded, she flushed as curiosity won out, making her ask, “Why...why are you wet at the tip?”

He let go of her hand, confident she wouldn’t pull away and settled on his back for comfort. “Well, it’s to aid in smoothing the way for penetration, a precursor to a man’s seed, when laying with another person in a sexual sense.” He groaned and closed his eyes as she stroked him again. “That feels _very_ good,” he assured her.

Astrid watched Loki’s face for a moment, continuing to stroke him slowly before she went back and watched her hand on him. She tried different grips, feeling the strength and power of what she was holding. When his hips arched on a particular twist of her wrist, she grinned slightly, glanced at his face and did it again, but faster.

His eyes were closed, but Loki opened them when she became bolder with her movements. He huffed and bucked his hips slowly. “Do you know...what it is...you are doing?” he panted, meaning the act itself, knowing full well she had never pleasured a man before.

Her hand slowed somewhat as she blushed. “I...I’ve brought myself pleasure before,” she whispered, suddenly embarrassed again.

He groaned and bucked into her hand, trying to encourage her. “Ah, of course. How presumptuous of me to assume you would not explore your own...body,” Loki groaned as she sped up. “This is what a man does to himself...to receive the same pleasure you do...when you touch yourself...Please, don’t stop!” His eyes fluttered closed as he begged, his voice ragged.

Astrid’s hand returned to the movement he seemed to have been enjoying the most, drawing a harsh, deep groan from his chest. She tightened her grip, pulling harder. His hips arched up into her hand once again, his own gripping the bedding, and she propped herself up on her elbow to see his face more clearly. Loki panted, grunted, and bucked his hips, letting out a cry as his release splattered over Astrid’s hand and his abdomen. He had to still her hand gently when she continued to stroke him unknowingly, then he collapsed back onto the bed.

When his hand came to stop hers, she bit her lip, her brow furrowed slightly. “Was that...alright?” she asked softly. His seed was hot on her hand and she stared at it spilled everywhere. She looked back up at his face as he caught his breath.

He smiled and nodded. “Oh yes, it was more than alright, that was...wonderful!” he assured. He lifted himself up and captured her lips in a searing kiss, cupping her face tenderly.

Startled, not having expected the move, Astrid sat still then relaxed into him; she opened her mouth when his tongue probed against her lips. When he knew she was more relaxed, Loki shifted them until she was laying back, her head on the pillows. One of his hands cupped a breast, kneaded it gently, then he rolled the nipple as he kissed her sweetly.

His hand continued to roam down her body until he reached the curls above her folds. He ran his fingers lightly through them and dipped a single finger between her nether lips, delighted to find her wet. She moaned softly into his mouth, her hands gripped his hair. Her legs slowly spread wider, one hand coming to grip his back. He pulled back, kissed down her cheek, her chin, as he rubbed one finger up and down her slit gently, spread her fluids, dragging them up to her clit. He rubbed her in slow, firm circles.

Astrid groaned softly, her hips followed his fingers as she sucked in a deep breath. A soft whimper escaped from deep in her chest as she buried her head back into the pillows.

Continuing to move slowly, Loki built Astrid up gently; though she had done this to herself before, Loki wanted her to truly know what it was like to have someone else giving her pleasure. He pressed a single finger inside of her, marvelling at how tight she was, pumping slowly as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

“Ah, Loki!” she whispered harshly, her body clenched tightly around his finger. She had tried to put her own inside before, but the movement stretched her scars uncomfortably. She felt incredible as he played with her nub and she whispered that to him, her eyes closed tightly, her head thrashing on the pillows as she spoke.

He smiled at how free Astrid was, that the pleasure released her of the worries of her appearance; she looked so breathtaking like this. “I will make you feel so much better,” he whispered back. Leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth, he licked and sucked gently while continuing to pump his finger into her. He added a second one, curling them to seek out her sweet spot.

Her hips jerked as he brushed something deep inside of her, and Astrid’s hands gripped him suddenly. “W-what is that?”

He chuckled but didn’t stop. “There is a spot inside every woman, that when found, can stimulate the most wonderful of bliss,” he explained and pressed firmly against it again, continuing to thumb her clit. “Relax and enjoy it.”

Astrid’s breath caught on a gasp as she drew up one of her legs, wrapping it around him;  her hips followed his hands movements. “By the Norns,” she whimpered, turning to see Loki staring down at her. Her body started to tighten almost rhythmically around his fingers; she dug her fingers into his back. “So...so close…”

He smiled at her, pressing his forehead against hers. “Just let go, Astrid. Come for me, like I did for you.” He pressed more insistently deep inside her core, rubbed at her clit, and leaned down to steal a breathtaking kiss.

One hard press of his fingers inside her core and she cried into his mouth. The hand at the back of his head held him there as the coil inside her sprang free, releasing the burst of pleasure. She felt a surge of fluid from between her legs, hot, and she startled, breaking free of his mouth, even as the rest of her body shuddered beneath him.

Loki’s eyes widened when he felt the gush over his hand and he grinned, continued to pump through her orgasm to prolong it.

“W-w-what was that?! I...I’m so sorry!” she said in a panic. After she spoke, Astrid arched her neck and groaned, overwhelmed by sensation.

Bringing his lips to her scars, Loki kissed and nipped, then pulled his fingers from her body. Licking them, he hummed with approval, grinning as she blushed. “That, my dear Astrid, was you having a very, _very_ intense orgasm,” he explained with a smile.

Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath, one hand coming to rest on her chest, her body still wracked with shudders. “I...I never knew it could be like...that,” Astrid whispered, her other hand still wrapped around him. She met his eyes, her own wide.

He laughed, but before he could say anything, her stomach growled, loudly. His next laugh was light. “Well, they do say orgasms make way for a healthy appetite.”

Rolling off the bed, Loki held out his hand. “I’ll take care of your bed, you’ll make breakfast?” he asked, as he pulled her up.

Astrid let Loki pull her from the bed, grinning as he tugged her against his body. “I’ll meet you in the main room,” she agreed, kissing him quickly before moving to gather the eggs, her body buzzing pleasantly from what they had just done.


	9. Chapter 9

Adding fresh wood to the fire, Astrid beat the eggs in a bowl; she dipped the bread into the mixture and placed them into the frying pan. She watched as the meal cooked slowly.

Loki used magic to clean and dry the sheets, making the bed quickly. He paused in the doorway, pleased to see Astrid had not put on even a robe, her hair still pulled back. He saw Fenrir laying off to the side of the fireplace, grinning; he didn’t disturb his son, seeing how comfortable he seemed to be. As Astrid stood, Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her shoulder and nibbling her ear.

She shivered at the feeling of his skin pressed against her. “I thought you’d like something a little different for breakfast today,” she explained, motioning to the pan. “Usually, I mix a little milk with this, but with the goat gone, it’s impossible. It’ll still taste fine with just the eggs. You can put butter and jam on it if you want.”

“Mmmm, _you_ look delicious enough to eat,” he purred against the back of her neck, making her giggle. He chuckled in response. “But, in lieu of that, you preparing this naked is perfect. I am ravenous.”

Kissing his throat, Astrid pulled away to flip over the bread in the pan, motioning to the shelf. “This is nearly ready, if you’d like to choose jams,” she suggested.

He picked a flavour he had not tried before and brought it to the table. As they ate, Loki said, “I could use another bath. And, I think after the way you came, you could as well.” He winked at her. “How about we have one together?”

Staring at him, her eyes widened. “I guess we could,” she replied, smiling softly. “It may be a bit of a tight fit…” Astrid’s voice trailed off as she remembered the feeling of his fingers inside her, the tightness there, and she felt herself blush.

They cleared the dishes, but before she could start filling the bath, Loki used his magic to make the tub bigger and wider; it was large enough to fit them both. Together they filled it, and once he had heated the water, he had her lean against his body, encompassing her legs with his. Running his hands languidly up and down her arms, Loki laid his head against the side of hers. “Well, this is a much better way to pass the time than simply reading.”

Laughing, she relaxed against his chest with a sigh. “I won’t argue with you,” she murmured, looking around the cabin. Her eyes caught their reflection in the window, a frown forming. “Loki...how much of me did you see yesterday in that window?” she asked idly, still watching their reflection.

He ran his hand down the length of her scarred arm, entwining their fingers. “All of you,” he admitted.

Laying her forehead against the side of his chin, she whispered, “I should have known you wouldn’t have left it be.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple, brought a hand around to caress the swell of her breasts. “Are you angry?” he asked softly.

“Not angry,” she replied with a sigh, running a hand down his leg. “Just...annoyed isn’t the right word either. I’m just not surprised, given that you’ve been pushing to see me.”

“And now that I have, do you not see the potential? How others may perceive you?” He ghosted his lips over her ear, along her neck while cupping her breasts with both hands, kneading them. “Are you not glad I _did_ push?”

“I’m glad you pushed for what’s happened with you, yes,” she murmured, tilting her head, giving him better access to her skin and she heard him whisper “Good” as he carried on kissing her skin.

The rest of the bath continued in silence, and once out, Loki dried her and carried her to the bed, so he could continue to caress and kiss her body and make her come again and again.

** ** ** **

As the sky darkened, Loki again cleaned and dried the sheets while Astrid dressed. “I don’t need any more scars,” she joked when he looked at her questioningly, in case food spattered while she cooked. He nodded and also dressed.

After stewing elk and vegetables, she handed a large flank to Fenrir; she grinned as the wolf thumped his tail on the floor happily. Serving up their dishes, Astrid sat on the floor near the fire, watching as Loki seemed to enjoy his seasoned meat almost as much as his son.

Full and satisfied, Loki carried his dish over to the table and stared out the window. “The water looks like it has started to recede,” he commented. “We may be able to leave in a couple of days.”

She set down her plate, her appetite suddenly gone, then pushed it towards Fenrir and nodded to him so he would finish if for her. Astrid did not want to think of the two of them leaving, but knew they could not stay with her forever. She stayed silent to Loki’s remark.

Once her plate was cleaned, Astrid stood and started to wash the dishes, slapping Loki’s hand when he tried to help him with a grin. “Go and sit, I’m fine,” she told him, watching as he smiled at her.

Once the dishes were air-drying, she went to sit on his lap and they watched the flames dance in the hearth while he changed the colours magically.

“Will you...return with me?” Loki finally asked hesitantly. He felt her tense.

“Return to what, Loki?” she asked sadly, still staring into the flames. “You’re a Prince. I’m nothing more than a scarred commoner, who I doubt will be able to interact with you as freely as we’ve been able to out here, in the woods, let alone, how we have been today,” she said, looking up at him wistfully. “I’ll stay here. You and Fenrir will still be free to visit me whenever you wish.”

Closing his eyes, Loki let out a deep sigh. “What if, we cannot return?”

She swallowed hard, staring at Fenrir as her eyes filled with tears. Her voice, when she spoke, told of the sadness she was barely holding back. “What do you mean?”

Loki looked down, saw the tears on her lashes. “Please don’t cry, Astrid. I mean to say that…This flooding and with Feny’s restrictions, he will not be allowed away from the palace for a long while. We were warned…” He stopped, swallowed hard and let out a breath. “We wouldn’t be able to come see you for a very long time.” Loki looked at Astrid, his own eyes shining. “If you come back with me, I would install you in the palace, bring you in as...as Fenrir’s keeper! You could show Odin and the Council the rapport you have with him, and they will see he behaves with you! Maybe they will even, over time, see that he is best off with you. He can come live here with you instead of being trapped in the palace. He is no monster, Astrid; he doesn’t _need_ to be chained up every night!” Loki stopped speaking as Fenrir placed his head on their laps, and Loki realized he was crying. He reached down to stroke his son’s head.

She sat up straighter, looking at Loki. “ _What?_ You were warned _what_?” she asked, knowing he had left off specifics while she wiped at her cheeks.

“We were warned that if Fenrir once again does not return to the palace to be chained, his punishment would restrict him from leaving the palace at all.” Loki took one of Astrid’s hands and held it to his chest tightly. “Please. If you come back to the palace and can show Odin and all of the others concerned that Fenrir is a gentle soul, that he means harm to no one, be his keeper, then maybe his eternal punishment will be lifted!”

Bowing her head, Astrid turned to Fenrir. “You didn’t have to come!” she whispered hoarsely, burying a hand in his fur and tugging lightly. “You could have just sent your father. _Why_ would you come and risk that?” Looking up at Loki, she had tears on her cheeks. She asked softly, “And where in the castle will you hide me?”

He stared at her incredulously. “I wouldn’t _hide_ you! You would have your own chambers and be free to live a life there as Feny’s official keeper. You would be a respected member of the palace. You would have duties like any other person there!”

Touching his face, she was doubtful. “How can you be so certain you can convince them of this, Loki?”

“Convince them of what? I am Fenrir’s father, and while his punishment is imposed by Odin and the council, I am responsible for him. I will need no one’s approval to bring in a specialist keeper. Heimdall has already seen what Fenrir is like with you, if you feel the others need any kind of convincing, but simply seeing how he is with you should be enough. He does not respond to anyone else the way he does to you. You have just never seen him with anyone else to know that.”

Astrid bit her lip, glanced down at Fenrir, and pulled his ears gently. Looking back up at Loki, her eyes were wide. “And you? What will you do if I’m there all the time?”

He felt a small spark of hope. “I don’t look after Feny exclusively when we are at the palace. I stay with him some nights, in full view of all those who would check, but since he is chained, he cannot go anywhere. But, if you were there and looking after him, I would visit with you. We would still go out, I could show you the city, the garden! We could get lost in the maze!” He laughed at the idea.

“You wouldn’t...abandon me? For other maidens?” she whispered hesitantly.

His smile softened and he cupped her cheek. “Of course not, Astrid. I care for you a great deal.”

Staring into his eyes, she cuddled into his body before she shook her head. “I want to feel your skin against mine,” she whispered, sitting up; she slowly unbuttoned and removed her blouse, smiling as Fenrir moved back to lay in front of the fire.

Leaning back in the chair, Loki watched as Astrid willingly took off her clothes for him. Licking his lips, he bit his bottom lip, delighted to see she met his eyes while she bared herself, standing to slip her skirt to the floor. He magicked his clothes from his body once she was completely naked.

She crawled back onto his lap, across his knees, cuddled her head into his shoulder as Loki wrapped his arms around her. Her fingers traced lightly across his chest, idle patterns, as she relaxed against him.

His fingers caressed her scarred skin. “Shall I show you what else I can do? What _we_ can do?” he asked softly, nuzzling her neck and nipping at her skin.

She shivered at the idea, combined with his teeth on her skin, running her fingers over his nipple. Listening to his sharp breath, she smiled and nodded. “Yes,” she whispered, meeting his eyes as he drew back and kissed her.

Wrapping his arms around her, Loki stood, carrying his lover to the bedroom, laying her on the bed gently. He hovered over her body, his voice low, gentle, as he asked, “Do you want me, Astrid?”

Her insides quivered at the question as she nodded up at him and murmured, “Yes.”

Leaning down, he kissed her firmly. One hand came up to cup her breast and he rolled her nipple between his fingers. He hummed into her mouth, fighting every instinct he had to simply plunge inside of her; Astrid was a virgin and giving him a precious gift he would not abuse. She groaned into his mouth, her hands threading in his hair, her mouth opening to his questing tongue. He kissed her lips, then moved down her body, following her scars. When he reached her thighs, he opened her legs and ghosted his lips on the inside of flesh, moving towards her core.

She gasped, her breath catching in her chest. Astrid had seen enough animals mating that she thought she knew what to expect, but this…? “L-L-Loki, what are you doing?” she stuttered, feeling his breath hot on her skin. She stared at him with surprise, reaching down to grip his hair with one hand, the other grasping at his other on her thigh.

With a look up at her face, his lips hovering over her curls, he grinned. “I’m going to taste you,” he replied as if that was all the explanation she needed. He proceeded to lick her slit with the flat of his tongue.

She gasped in surprise at the feeling of his tongue; her hips followed its movement, a low moan coming from deep in her chest at the feeling. “Is this normal?” she whispered, blushing deeply, panting.

He chuckled, his breath hot on her folds. “I’ll let you answer that when I’m through with you,” he replied, flicking his tongue over her clit, lapping rapidly, before pressing the flat of his tongue against it and making it move in waves over her nub.

Burying her head back into the pillows, Astrid moaned harshly, her hips grinding down into his face. Heat pooled low in her belly, making her whimper his name.

His lips pursed over her clit, Loki suckled, pressing his fingers inside her again, seeking that spot. He hoped to make her gush, wanting to drink her fluids; the thought made him groan.

The feeling of his long fingers stroking so deep inside of her made Astrid cry out and buck her hips. In only a few strokes, combined with his sucking, she came, calling his name as her hips arched off the bed, her orgasm soaking his chin and hand. Her hands came up to grip her own breasts, kneading them tightly before she collapsed to the bed, shivering below him.

Loki drank and lapped at her fluids, humming with approval, before looking up at her. Sitting up, he waited until she looked at him, wiping at his face and licking his fingers clean. “Well?” he asked with a grin. “Did that feel... _normal_?”

She blushed and giggled, covering her eyes. “I just meant…By the Norns, I’ve only ever seen animals, Loki!” she whispered with embarrassment. “And that’s certainly not something they do!” she exclaimed, shaking her head as she laughed, lowering her hands as she met his gaze.

He joined in her laughter. “They don’t know what they’re missing,” he replied, situating himself between her spread legs, kissing her so she could taste herself. He felt her thread the fingers of one hand through his hair as she sighed softly into his mouth. Lowering his body, the head of his erection nudged at her wet entrance. He pressed gently, not breaching her just yet, waiting for her reaction, and her consent.

Astrid stroked down his back, drawing back from his lips and glanced down between their bodies to see where he was settled. She knew enough that it would be uncomfortable, that he would stretch her. She looked back up, took her hand from his hair and grazed his cheek, smiling slightly. “I trust you,” she whispered.

He returned her smile and placed his forehead against hers. “Relax,” he said soothingly, slowly pressing the head inside of her, gradually until it was fully engulfed. He heard her hiss slightly and stopped, letting her get used to this small part before continuing.

Watching her face, he waited until she let out a small nod and pulled him down to kiss her again, her hips arching; Loki then moved again. Her wetness helped, but he reached her barrier, making him pause. He drew back from her lips to whisper, “This might hurt, little one.” He pushed quickly, giving her no time to tense up, tearing through the thin skin and seating himself inside her completely.

She cried out against his lips, burying her head back into the pillows. Her body fluttered around his, gripping him tightly as her legs raised slightly, allowing him to slide deeper, forcing a low moan from her chest. “Oh my gods,” she whispered, her breathing heaving as she clutched him to her.

He stayed still between her legs, placing tender kisses against her mouth, cheeks, and neck, while he waited for her body to adjust. Pulling back slightly, he pushed back in, watching for her reaction, any signs that she wanted him to stop completely. “Are you alright?”

A guttural groan came from her chest as she nodded. “Your fingers...they stretched me...a lot...and you made me so wet,” she panted. “It hurts, but you feel so right...Loki, it feels so right, having you inside of me.”

Her breathy, broken response made him smile. He pulled back slowly, until he was almost completely free of her body, before surging back in gently, feeling every flutter gripping him. He set a slow, languid pace, kissing her lips sweetly.

Astrid wrapped her legs around his hips, held his shoulders, kissed him back. Running one hand down his back, she raked her nails over his buttocks, tightening her inner muscles on purpose, groaning at the sensation. He grunted as she clenched, making him speed up instinctively, thrusting harder as well.

“Ah, yes!” she whispered hoarsely, arching her hips higher, nipping his chin playfully. She trailed her tongue down, nibbling at his throat and suckling at his skin.

Loki groaned as she became bolder, panting. He looked down between their bodies to watch himself thrust into her. He was bottoming out with each snap of his hips and reached between them to rub her clit. “Will you come for me again, Astrid?” he asked, voice vibrating under her lips.

Her body jumped and tightened around him as he circled her clit with his fingers. “Ah, damnation! Probably….Likely!” She whined, her hips arching further, then buried her head back into the pillows, surprised to feel how close she was again.

“Such language!” he teased, thrusting harder, his fingers moving faster. “I want to come. Inside you.”

She nodded, her breathing growing harsh. “I don’t want you to stop for anything,” she whispered. “I’m so close...Oh, Loki, I’m so close!...Kiss me, _please_!”

He grunted and kissed her hard, his hips pistoning against her pelvis. He groaned and rubbed her clit furiously, his movements erratic. She cried out against him, her legs pulling him tight, her nails scoring down his back as her entire body drew rigid around him in release. Her pleasure let Loki have his own; he pulled away from her mouth to cry out her name over and over as she felt his seed fill her, his thrusting continuing, prolonging both of their pleasure.

The feeling of his warmth so deep inside of her made Astrid groan, trembling as pleasure continued to roll through her. Stroking his face, her eyes were half-lidded as she moaned, “Oh, Loki.”

“Astrid,” he panted, kissing her gently, his hips still thrusting slowly.

Her body was still shuddering, along with her breath. “And here I thought you were going to take me on my hands and knees…” she said with a laugh.

He growled softly and nipped at her lips. “Oh, I can take you like an animal if you wish,” he said, voice full of promise, watching as she blushed, which made him laugh harder. Chuckling, he brought one hand to cup her face, still buried deep within her body. “There are many positions I can show you, that I _want_ to show you, each with merits of their own. And I promise to show all of them to you...if you come with me to the palace.” He pressed his forehead against hers. “Please, Astrid. Be mine?”

“Promise you won’t abandon me, once we’re there?” she whispered, her skin suddenly cold, even with his body still lying atop hers. It was ridiculous, after all they had just shared; she needed to hear the words.

He hugged her closer, cupping her face in both his hands. “I promise. I swear on Yggdrasil that you will want for nothing. You will be mine. And you will _not_ have to hide in the shadows.”

She closed her eyes and stroked his back. “Yes, Loki,” she whispered. “I’ll come back with you.” Opening her eyes, she met his worried gaze.

He laughed happily, hugging her closely and rolling onto his back, making her squeal with surprise. Pulling her head down, he kissed her gently, thrusting up into her body, making her groan. “We still have time,” he whispered against her neck. “Still lots of time to show you pleasure. Unless you have any objections?”

Hovering over his lips, Astrid shook her head and smiled. “No objections, Loki.”

“I have so much to teach you, Astrid. I hope you’re ready to learn.”

In the other room, Fenrir glanced out of the window, seeing the waters receding even further. He chuffed and went over to the furs and circled before settling down, resting his head on his paws, a wolf’s smile on his muzzle.

_“Well done, father. Well done.”_


End file.
